mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Properties
What is the max upgrade level of the properties? Gr-of-Wa 03:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *none! Mik w 04:01, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Cost table Is the upgrade cost table accurate? Does the cost change with level (I'm level 349 at the time of submitting this)? Mega Casino upgrade cost for me is $601,000,000. Here's a screenshot: http://i490.photobucket.com/albums/rr262/TheEternalAbyss/upgradescrenie.png I'm so very confused. 17:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC)TheEternalAbyss :Actually I had a miscalculation in the Mega Casino table to start with (the base rate is $41 million, not $50 million), so that probably threw you off. Also, the "level" is the upgrade level of the property, not your character's level. The calculation to determine the upgrade cost is as follows: :: BaseCost + \left( CurrentLevel \times ExtraCostPerUpgrade \right) :In this case, it appears that your Mega Casino is currently at leel 140, so the calculation is: ::41,000,000 + (140 × 4,000,000) ::=41,000,000 + 560,000,000 ::=601,000,000 :I'll add some more detail about the formula to the section. --Psiphiorg 17:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Racket Replacement Does anybody know when or if rackets are to be replaced with the new properties? Owed 09:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I thought it had already happened for some people. From the Release Notes on February 4: ::New Properties Page: We are working on an updated properties page for New York, and will be rolling it out to a small % of users. For more information check here Forums. :Or was that just indicating that, of people who currently have Properties, some of them will be getting the new page and the rest will keep the old page? --Psiphiorg 15:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, everybody I spoke with that had old properties now has the new flash-based properties. Yet, no one with rackets got the new properties. Owed 15:56, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Upgrade Costs Hi! I think the "Base Cost" and "Extra Cost per Upgrade" columns need to be updated. A week ago I calculated the values myself and got exactly the same results as currently listed. Yesterday I checked the Upgrade Costs and noticed that they weren't accurate anymore. In the table below I listed my results according to the property's level. Maybe the costs change at specific levels or Zynga tweaked the properties page. -- 12:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Purchasing Additional Properties I am trying to get the "Slum Lord" Achievement.I find I can upgrade the properties I have but cannot buy more.Am I just missing something or is purchasing more properties just NOT an option any more? — The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk) at 14:54, 21 February 2010 (UTC). No, u cant. Buying new properties is replaced by upgrading 1 propertie. If u had 502 rent houses, it will be replaced by 1 lvl 502 rent house. In fact it doesnt change anything, but u have to collect everything manually. And depending on the times u can do this, u should choose other buildings to upgrade. If for ex. u can only come online once a day, u should not waste to much money on properties that give you the money every 2 hours. Since that would be a waste of the money u would've collected the others 22hours. So this propertie upgrade makes u lose a bit more money,since u cant collect everytime exact on the moment their ready. Hope this clears things up? ... — The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk) at 16:49, 21 February 2010 (UTC). :I merged the pages Owed 20:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) New Properties 1st of all: I HATE THE NEW SYSTEM! I have not been able to buy a new property. I have already earned the Personal Bailout achievement. (Easiest way to trick the game without being open to blantant robbery is to make sure you withdraw $1,111,111,112 and after bank fees $1,000,000,001 will be deposited. The real trick is to try get the withdrawl and deposit done in under 30 seconds. My gift for your readers, and that should work with: "That's with a T" achievement.) My question for you is what is the max level of the properties, my flop house is at 610, and to be frank I hope there is one. and How do I buy other buildings? That is the part I hate most of the new system I cannot buy new buildings I was almost was going to buy 10 casinos and they switched systems still upset, obviously. Thank You 07:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC)mike 07:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC)